Walker
The Walker is the first class of zombie you'll come across in Dead Island. They are less of a threat than their faster counterparts, the Infected. Overview Walkers are very common. They resemble and behave like a stereotypical zombie would, suggesting that Walkers have fully undergone the zombification process, as opposed to the Infected who are likely still living humans undergoing the beginnings of the zombification process. Walkers are the slow, shambling undead, roaming the island of Banoi looking for flesh to devour. Walkers are most dangerous in groups where their speed is less of a disadvantage. Like any other zombies in pop culture, their heads are their most vulnerable spot. Behaviour Walkers are tricky enemies to deal with. They will remain motionless, giving the appearance of being truly dead until you get up close to them or kick/damage them (throwing weapons is not a viable strategy since you can't lock-on to the target, and even if the weapon did hit the zombie, it has no effect as the zombie is considered dead until disturbed). If you get close enough to a fake-dead corpse, they will get up and attack you. Walkers faking death while sitting tend to jump up at you very quickly, making them more of a threat. But when laying on the ground they're generally slow at getting up making the best time to attack when they are feeding on corpses or getting up from the ground. Always examine corpses guarantee that they are dead. Any body with something to be looted from it is dead and not a walker. When faced with a group of walkers, lure them into a water source such as a swimming pool or beach. Knock them down and continue to stomp them as they try to stand up. The water acts as a weapon because zombies drown. You will continue to receive XP as the water finishes them off for you, and you can loot them afterwards. This is also helpful for conserving ammo or weapon durability. When faced with a group of Walkers, not near a water source, it is best to either run and set up a better attack point, or (if using weapons with enough force) attack them thus knocking them down for a stomp. Walkers will follow you for a while but you can outrun them fairly easily. Be aware that if a Walker sees you, it will follow you if you don't outrun it. Walkers can go in and out of buildings and buses and can traverse stairs and walk through panes of glass, but cannot open doors or climb ladders. Walkers can use melee weapons and even at times throw them at you, so be careful when near walkers with weapons. Variations *On fire - Usually move faster *Wide Shouldered - Have more health than regular Walkers *Tall - Can attack you when you're higher or out of reach height-wise *Long Arms - Attack range is extended *Armored/Masked - Have more Health/Resistance to certain hit areas based on armored/covered body parts *Feigners - Play dead, waiting for an unsuspecting person to wander by *Toxic fume - Can poison the player if he/she gets too close (highly flammable, any fire mod will kill in one hit) *Armed - Attack or throw their weapon, dealing massive damage *Note: Variations CAN mix depending on Chapter/Level/Zone Example: In Moresby there are lots of wide-shouldered zombies with armored or masked body parts. Co-op Difficulty Scaling Health Tips *While a single Walker isn't much of a threat, be careful not to get surrounded; a group of Walkers can easily overpower you if you're not prepared for it. *A Walker's speed can vary slightly, anywhere from a slow shuffle to a fast walk. *Possibly the easiest way to kill Walkers is to kick them until they fall over, and then attack them while they're knocked out. *If a Walker is submerged in water for long enough, they will eventually drown. *Walkers are vulnerable to fire based attacks, such as exploding containers (i.e Propane Tanks) or any type of grenade like weapon (i.e Molotov ). *Another easy way to kill Walkers is to simply run them over with a vehicle. Keep in mind, however, that they can still attack you through the windows if you are driving too slowly. *Generally, it is considered a waste to use guns to kill Walkers. Being the weakest enemy in the game, many players consider it to be better to conserve ammo for stronger infected. *To decapitate a Walker, once it is knocked down, stand to the left or right of the head, facing the zombie and swing. Standing on a zombie's chest and swinging can also dismember the arms. *Using bone-breaking weapons (such as blunt weapons and the Heros' fists) on a downed Walker's arms can lead to repeatitive "breakage" XP points. Category:Zombies Category:Enemies